


So Cold

by Meadz



Category: Suikoden, Suikoden II
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 17:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meadz/pseuds/Meadz
Summary: Quiet domesticity between Culgan and Seed.





	So Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyHarken&Elmina](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=LadyHarken%26Elmina).



_Cold, we're so cold..._ Seed thought as he shifted in the bed. He opened his eyes and saw why it was so cold. He had kicked the covers off while he was sleeping. At least that was partly it; he could feel the cold air on his naked flesh. One of the windows was open.

Carefully, Seed stood up, put his nightshirt on, after taking 5 minutes to find where he had thrown it off at, and walked into the main room of his living quarters. As he entered he saw that the balcony window was open and his silver haired lover stood in front of them, dazedly looking out at the night sky.

"Culgan?" Seed asked, naturally worried for him. He had been acting odd all month, he hadn't even slept with him that night but had said he had paperwork to do but he'd stay at the dorm anyway.

He heard his red-haired lover's voice and slowly turned around. "I thought you were asleep."

Seed smirked, wrapped his arms around Culgan's waist, and pushed himself against him.

"I was... But the thought of you woke me up," Seed replied as he looked at the older general with lust-filled eyes.

When Culgan looked back into the sky Seed pushed himself away, attracting his lover's attention to his pissed off face.

"What's wrong with you?! You've been nothing but a cold-hearted bastard all month to me! Are you _trying_ to push me away?!"

Culgan didn't respond as Seed stomped off to his room, calling back. "If you wanted us to be over all you had to do was tell me, it wouldn't hurt as much as you keeping me away."

  
Seed got dressed and got his money together as he tried not to go into a yelling fit.

 _I need to get drunk,_ he thought, his feet guiding him out of the dorm and to the tavern that was just down the road from the Soldiers' Quarters.

"Hey Seed, love problems again?" The tavern hostess Kira winked at him as he came up to one of the stools in front of her at the bar. Kira was one of the few who knew about Culgan and him, mainly because she could spot even the slightest bit gay guy from 50 miles away. She'd always tease him about it and ask if she could watch sometime.

"Yeah... My damn partner is being a cold-hearted asshole. It's like he's blocking me out. And he won't tell me what's wrong," Seed grumbled as he gulped down a drink she placed before him.

"I'm no expert on guy's minds but maybe you should talk to him, tell him how you feel," Kira explained, handing him another drink as she smiled largely, a little too largely for in Seed's mind. Instinctively he turned around to see Culgan sit down next to him.

"I think I have another customer to attend to," Kira said, tussled Seed's hair and then walked off. Seed watched Culgan as he took a small drink of Seed's alcohol. He watched those soft lips take in the moisture of the drink, just as they used to take in his own.

"I've been thinking," The silver-haired general started to say, refusing to look at Seed but in the mirror in front of them.

"You're always thinking," Seed commented as he looked into the mirror-Culgan's eyes.

"I've been thinking that maybe we should move in together, everybody already thinks we are seeing each other, and it would be a lot easier for our sex life too," He whispered, gently enough so nobody but Seed would hear him.

"We have a sex life? Wow, it seems so long ago, I can barely remember us having a sex life," He replied sarcastically.

"Go home and I'll help refresh your memory," Culgan told him, putting down the now empty glass, then leaving.

  
Seed returned home late, still not tired, but Kira kicked him out. When he walked through the door the quarters seemed so empty. He saw something silver on the couch and walked to it quickly.

"Culgan?" He looked at what had fooled him; it was simply a shirt. Tears almost got a hold of him until he felt something pull him back into its own body, kisses spilling down his neck.

"Culgan..." Seed moaned as he tried to turn around. He was too drunk to argue, and definitely too drunk for foreplay. The older man's body held him to his own as they moved into the bedroom, calmly discarding the younger man of his overcoat. As Seed was placed onto the bed, he squirmed, trying to quickly undress himself as Culgan smiled to himself.

"Always the impatient kitten," He whispered to the redhead as he pulled off Seed's shirt, next starting on his pants. As he pulled the pants off of the squirming Seed, he accidentally brushed against his groin, fully knowing that Seed had long ago gave up underwear, it was only a complication that slowed him from getting sex.

The redhead moaned and started squirming even more impatiently as Culgan started removing his own clothing. As he pulled off the last item of his own Seed pulled him down on top of him.

"I'm drunk, I haven't had sex for a month, and I want. You. Now." He practically growled out at the older General. Culgan smirked at his lover as he kissed him passionately, his finger lightly tracing down Seed's chest, sending a shiver down the young man's body. He covered his young lover's body in kisses as he made his way to in between his legs, lightly kissing the tip of Seed's length causing a groan from him.

Culgan could see that Seed was already built up enough to explode from the alcohol so he couldn't risk any foreplay. After all, he hadn't had sex in the last month either. Seed whimpered pitifully when he saw Culgan stand up and walk away, but felt a wave of relief as he saw that he was only getting some oil from a drawer. He rubbed the oil onto his fingers and pressed them into Seed, readying his little kitten for his own entrance. He wriggled his fingers around until he felt Seed gasp and let out a small moan of pleasure. He then took his fingers out, lubricated his length with oil and pushed himself into Seed.

Culgan positioned himself so that he could see Seed's face and Seed kissed him lastingly. Rhythmically, Culgan started pushing in and out, Seed mewing in pleasure as his lover stroked him gently and covered his neck in kisses. Seed could no longer hold it in as he released himself on Culgan, feeling Culgan push himself in one more time and release into him, then pulled out.

The two lovers kissed, Seed resting his head on Culgan's chest. The silver-haired General couldn't help but smile as his lover looked up at him.

"Moving in means more sex doesn't it?" The redhead asked with a serious face.

"Yes," Came the simple reply.

"Let's go get your stuff then." Seed stood up but Culgan pulled him back down and embraced him in a loving kiss.

"Wait until morning, kitten." Culgan smiled down at his lover and Seed soon fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for LH and Elm of The Knights Quarters in 2004.


End file.
